OC Homunculi
by geminicastor
Summary: It's about my O.C.s and myself if we were homunculi in FMA. Might be boring to some of you, but whatever. Edward, Alphonse, and Envy show up and probably others too, so there is something to look forward to. Rated just incase. Language maybe? I don't know


_**O.C Homunculi**_

**Me: **Ok, so first of all, I decided to name myself Kibei (pronounced Key-bay) instead of 'Me' because that is so boring :P Kibei (Kagamine, Ishtar, Bakura, Envy...the extra 'I' is because it sounds better)

**Elaina: **Great, great...now what is this O.C thing?

**Kibei: **:3 all five of us are going to be awesome homunculi!

**Max: **O.O WHAAT?

**Kibei: **Isn't it great :D

**Elaina: Worried...**

**Me: **ON WITH THE FIC!

**Meet the Group**

"They have to be here somewhere!" Edward Elric whispered, searching the bushes again.

"I'm sure they are, Brother," Alphonse replied, "But it's really hard to see in the dark." At that, Ed transmuted a small flashlight and then continued the search with the small light.

The state alchemist and his younger brother are searching for the rumored group of new homunculus. They were told by Wrath (original) that the newbies are almost as bad as Envy. According to him, they have awesome powers and are pretty creepy sins.

"I can't believe the idiots can't find us," somebody whispered in the branches of a tree. The Elrics were out of range, and couldn't hear the five voices above them.

"Shut up, Mischief," another voice replied quietly. Mischief huffed and swung his legs back up onto the branch the two were sitting in.

"I can't wait to get going on this! It'll be fun!" he said, focusing his eyes on the two alchemists below him. He received a smack on the arm from his companion. "Hey! What was that for, Cruelty?"

"Just be patient and we'll get the signal from her," Cruelty replied. She stood up on her branch and looked through the darkness to the next tree. Sure enough, there were two others there too. They seemed to be having there own conversation.

"Which tree is she coming from?" one of the two asked the other.

"She said we would know, so shut up, Iniquity," was the reply. Iniquity sighed and stared longingly at the the famous Elric brothers. As was her nature, she wanted to defy the plan and kill them right now all by herself.

"B-but Vanity, I want to-"

"I know what you're thinking," Vanity snapped back, "But remember what she said. These two are dangerous. And yet, pretty stupid. I can't believe they haven't found us yet." The female sins laughed in a scary way then turned back to the two searchers.

"Just think, Vanity," Iniquity said, "All they have to do is look up." Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice down below in the shadows of the trees. They chuckled. Time for the fun to begin.

"Hello? I heard voices!" the small voice called out from the darkness. Edward, being nice as always, immediately went to search for the scared girl.

"Where are you? We can help you," Ed called towards the voice. The four hiding homunculus chuckled darkly to themselves. He took the bait.

"I'm here," the girl said, stumbling onto the path made by the Elric brothers. "Thank you so much for saving me," the small girl sighed, dusting off her dress. She had blonde hair and pale skin. The blue dressed matched her blues eyes pretty well.

"No problem, miss," Edward smiled, rubbing the back of his head with his real arm. Alphonse came up behind Ed and took a look at the new comer. _What is she doing in the middle of the woods at this hour?_, he wondered. The girl seemed to see his wondering gaze and she smiled sweetly again.

"If you hadn't come along, something bad might have happened," she said, nervously rubbing her hands together.

"Are you cold?" Ed asked her. She sighed deeply.

"Not yet," she said. Suddenly, Cruelty and Mischief took their cues. They leaped from the trees so fast, they seemed like blurs of black. Al didn't have time to call for help before he was pinned to the ground in two strong grips.

"Al!" Edward yelled, leaping to help his brother. Too late. Iniquity and Vanity jumped from their perches and had Ed on the ground in no time. "Hey! What is this?" Edward yelled angrily. He heard a chuckle from in front of him. Right where the pink dressed girl was. Now, instead, stood the same girl, but with black jeans and a black tank top.

"Well now," she hissed, a wide smile across her face, "You are a lot easier to catch than Envy said you would be. I was told you are strong, but you're just a kid and a brat at that."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SMALL YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE ME!" Edward yelled. The girl laughed, then pointed her finger at both boys.

"The rumors are true," she giggled, "Your fuse is as short as you are." She put her finger down and the four others stood up. They left Ed and Al laying on the ground, so both tried to stand. This received a laugh from the five surrounding homunculus.

"What?" Ed called out, discovering that he couldn't move at all.

"Why are you surprised?" a short, black haired girl asked. She had a strange, blue highlight in the front bangs. Her dark, almost black, eyes seemed to look into Ed's soul. "My name is Iniquity," she said, in a mysteriously creepy tone.

"And I'm Vanity!" a taller, dark brown haired teen stepped forward next to her. Her hair was up in a bun and she had on glasses, but neither of the Elric brothers thought she needed them. "Anyways, why should you be surprised? You have a lot of experience with Homunculi, don't you?" She smiled, showing off sparkly, white teeth.

"Our turn!" called the next two. They stepped up and struck a devious pose. They were definantly twins with light brown hair and green eyes filled with anger, pain, and something else Ed couldn't place.

"I'm Mischief and this is Cruelty," the boy said, then pointed to his sister. "Do you like our names? They explain us very well." The two stepped back as the blonde girl stepped forward. She looked at her captives and smiled the sweet smile. Then, the smile turned dark and violent.

"Are you enjoying my special ability?" she asked, crouching down to look at them closely. Edward attempted to leap at her, but he couldn't move at all.

"Damn! What did you do to me?" he raged. The girl waved him off.

"Calm down," she sighed. Then she motioned for Iniquity. "Hurry and knock them out. I'm getting bored."

"Yes ma'am," Iniquity replied. She stepped up to the two brothers. After putting a large blanket over Al, she touched Ed's arm. Immediately, he felt sleepy. Right before he went unconscious, he heard the girl laugh.

"Don't forget this name! MALICE!"

**Kibei: **(Remember, that is my name now ;))See, did I mention that all of my O.C.s can change to fit the personality of whatever I want? ^^

**Elaina: shudders. **For those of you that haven't figured it out, I am Vanity, Max is Mischief, Amber is Cruelty, Miki is Iniquity, and Kibei is...Malice. ~_~

**Max: **Why do you get to be the leader!

**Kibei: **Because I am the writer of this fan fic! HaHaHa! :3

**Amber: **Please review and tell her how unfair that is!

**Kibei: **No! Review with the truth!


End file.
